Sparked with Air
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Zuko gets a whirl wind of a life change when he meets the new student Aang ZukoxAang YAOI BABEH No likey..well...dont trouble yourself with reading xD
1. Chapter 1

" Oi, Zuko get you ass out of bed! If I'm late to school again I'll electrify your ass with a gajillion wats of fury!" An aggravated, pale skinned girl with back length brown hair stood with her hands on her hips impatiently outside the door of her older brother, Zuko. Zuko groaned burying his head deeper into the pillows.

" Last time we were late it was because you, Mei and Ty Lee thought it'd be a good idea to take the scenic route which, may I add, was the total OPPOSITE way of the friggin school!"

"Details, details. The point is I don't want to be late again. And don't act like you wouldn't listen to whatever Mei asks of you ZuZu. She is your girlfriend after all." She smirked flipping her over her shoulder before sauntering out of his doorway. Zuko sighed tiredly sitting up and running his hand through his bed head. He stood up stretching the kinks out of his body. Glancing at the time he figured he'd skip breakfast and hurry and take a shower instead.

-Time Skip-

Taking two steps at a time Zuko hurriedly threw on his dark red jacket and looked around frantically for his bag.

" Looking for something ZuZu?" Zuko glanced up to find Azula ,with his supposedly missing bag, dangling in her hands. He snatched it from her muttering a thanks as she continued to have a smug look on her face. They walked out to the car, Zuko locking up behind them. Zuko smiled widely at the black Hondai.

" How's my baby this fine morning~?" Zuko cooed running his fingers along the hood of the car.

" I fail to see why men treat their cars like women but, treat actual women like crap." Azula gave a disgusted look to the car before entering the passenger seat. Zuko chuckled while entering the driver's seat and starting the car.

" I agree and wonder the same thing but, you know I don't treat women bad. You've been cranky all morning. Your new boytoy broke up with you?" Zuko had meant it as a joke but it appears he hit the nail on the head.

" That was no boy. His dick was about the size of a toddler's and he expects me to justify him by showing i enjoyed it when i didn't feel any excitement at all!? To hell with him! I'll just find someone else today." Azula smiled and placed the hair that had fallen out of place during her rant behind her ear. Zuko sighed turning the corner into the school's parking lot. He stared at the steering wheel for a moment trying to think of the right words to say. But there wasn't any.

" He's gone Azula.." Zuko closed his eyes as the sound of the door closing drifted to his ears. He sighed for like the tenth time that day, running a hand over his face. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car locking it up. He breathed in the crisp spring day, relishing in the sun's heat surrounding his body. He always enjoyed heat and everything that came with it. He thought of himself as somewhat of a pyromaniac. Fire was fascinating to him. Dangerous. Beautiful. Untouchable. Uncontrollable. Everything that made him up. Realizing he had a few minutes to spare he decided he'd take the time to roam. Fixing his bag strap he ventured towards the back of Elemental High. Weird name for a school but it did fit perfectly. Everyone who came here just seemed to have a certain element to them. Whether it be fire,earth,water or air. Air was the only element no one possessed at this school suprisingly. Stories were going around that they'd died off which was..well depressing to hear. He sighed, he wielded fire and all other fire wielders were superior at this school. Fire elements were towards the front of the school which looked a hell of a lot better than these halls of the other two elements. The food was better and most classes were bribed and rigged to make it easier and more comfortable for fire benders. It sickened him but with his status he had no choice but to participate in all of it. Only time you'd see any of the other elements around there would be if they're honor class material or delivering something. Long black hair on a short grumpy looking girl with lilac eyes caught his attention.

" Good morning Toph." Zuko greeted walking up to the shorter girl. she turned towards him but not exactly looking at him as she lazily raised her hand in greeting.

" Yo fire pants! What's up?" She replied. Zuko chuckled softly shaking his head slightly. Zuko was seventeen and Toph was fourteen but he had known Toph for as long as he could remember. Toph was born blind and uses the senses of the earth to help her function in life. She's the daughter of a very rich and important emperor from her village and since Zuko was the son of the Fire Lord , therefore making him prince of his country, Toph and him became pretty close since in their households they were closer to age range not including Azula. Toph annoyed him at first. She didn't like her status and being confined in palace walls so she was always trying to get Zuko to participate in rule breaking. He went along. Always. Even though after they broke a few rules here and there he would complain and say he'd never agree again. He took the moment to look at Toph. Her hair was down and loose from her original style of it all bunched up at the top of her head, and she was wearing a really cute white sundress with green linen along the bottom and sleeved. Green sandals finished her outfit.

" You're wearing shoes!? Toph that's dangerous! How're you going to see where you're going!?" Zuko exclaimed frantic. Toph brushed it off, a pout forming on her face.

" They're flat enough to where I can still sense the earth AND they're open toed so I can use my toes to feel the earth . Don't get your boxers in a bunch sparky." Toph easily countered.

" Okay..so wanna tell me why you're so dressed up? Not saying it's bad, you look good but, this wouldn't happen to be a attempt to get Sokka's attent-oomph!" Zuko clutched his stomach from the impact of a rock being thrown there. Toph glared blushing madly.

" S-shaddup! This has nothing to do about him! I just felt like dressing up today okay!" Toph huffed and turned her back to Zuko. He snickered placing a hand on Toph's shoulder.

" So him walking towards us right now doesn't matter to you?" Zuko smirked as her face turned and even brighter shade of red and she turned to see what Zuko had said was true. Sokka was of course trying to bring comedic joy to the two people who were walking with him. His sister , Katara, gave him an annoyed look while the boy beside her, who wore a white jacket and a black beanie wearing faded blue jeans, was laughing happily at Sokka's jokes with an adorable eye blinding smile. Sokka's eyes caught sight of Toph and Zuko and brought his group over to join them.

" Hey Toph! Hey Zuko! What're you guys doing?" Sokka greeted happily. Toph crossed her arms and gave Sokka an annoyed look.

" Waiting for the bell to ring just like everyone else at the school is smart one." Toph said sarcastically. Zuko mentally facepalmed. She likes the dude but is a complete douche to him? Smart. Sokka frowned slightly and then his face formed a "oh yea" look.

" Oh! I want you guys to meet the new guy. He just started today. This is-" A hand stopped Sokka from finishing as the new boy stepped up holding out his hand. Zuko felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the boys beautiful storm gray eyes.

" I'm Aang. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aang's voice was soft,welcoming and polite with the innocence of a child mixed in. Toph took Aang's hand and her eyes widened greatly. Aang then turned towards Zuko. His eyes roamed his face for a moment taking in the scar on his face with interest and sympathy before roaming the rest of his body. Zuko didn't mind because he was doing the same to Aang. He tried to look understand why he could catch the slightest bit of blue peeking out from underneath the beanie but stopped assuming it was his mind playing tricks on him. Aang was shorter than him by at least a foot or two and he looked too happy and pure to be at a school like this. He wondered what element he was. Aang was the first to break the trance as he grabbed Zuko's hand in a firm handshake. Zuko smirked returning the firm greeting. It's always said a good first impression is with a firm handshake. Katara stepped up pushing Aang away.

" Cmon we need to get you your schedule and get you to your classes." Katara said listing everything that needed to be done. Sokka sighed before smiling warmly.

" She is going to mother the death out of that boy. I'll catch you two later then." Sokka waved his goodbye turning to follow Aang and Katara.

" Oh." Sokka suddenly said turning towards Toph.

" You look really pretty today Toph." Sokka smiled sheepishly. Toph blushed beet red huffing and crossing her arms.

" I-I always look good stupid!" Toph growled out. Sokka smiled one last time before catching up with the other two.

" You know, if you keep treating him like you can't stand him then it'd be hard for him to fall for you." Zuko advised. Toph stuck her tongue out at him then remembered what she wanted to tell Zuko.

" Zuko...Aang's...weird." Toph said with a troubled look. Zuko blinked confused.

" Well..i dunno about weird. He seems like a smart enough guy and-"

" No." Toph interrupted.

" Not that kind of weird. I mean weird like confusing. I couldn't feel nothing but air passing through him when i shook his hand." She explained. Zuko still looked confused.

" So what he's an air head?"

" Try air BENDER." Toph said. Zuko laughed, clutching his stomach and wiping at the corners of his eyes. The bell rang signalling the start of classes. He gave one final look at Aang.

" Toph, there's no more air benders left. How could he be-" A loud sneeze interrupted him as Aang flew about 10 feet in the air floating back to the ground softly and continuing into the school calmly with Sokka and Katara.

" An..air bender.." Zuko dumbly finished. Toph smirked triumphantly.

' Air bender...Aang...Aang flying...sneeze...AANG'S AN AIR BENDER!" Zuko mentally screamed while he continued dazedly to his first period. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm surprised to see fans of this couple xD Whenever I seem to look it up it's like a complete void of..NOTHING D :! But thanks you guys for reading my crappy attempt at a ZukoxAang story 33

Zuko's POV:

I stumbled into first period earning me a few stares from some of the other occupants but I wasn't really caring at this moment because, I just saw an air bender! I had no idea whether I was more fascinated or scared. Fascinated because it was my first time witnessing the so called extinct air benders and scared because what would happen to Aang when people found out what he was. I grimaced at the thought. Running my fingers through my bangs so that they covered up my scar better. I never liked attention and I didn't want more because of my flaw. I sat in my seat waiting for our teacher , Zao , to start class. I usually sat in the corner by the window away from everyone because it gave me a beautiful view of outside and a good view of the clock on the wall. If you couldn't tell I really hated this place.

" All right ladies and gentlemen. I assigned you pages on the Fire Nation's armies so pass it up in front of you." Zao's commanding voice brought the class to utter silence as the rustling of papers were heard. Zao used to be a officer or something for the Fire Nation and ranked up to commander before being demoted because of attempts to over rule other nations. Over ruling anything belonged to my father and us, his oh so obedient children. I drummed my fingers on the desk taking the time to look around the class. Jocks were passing poorly written notes to girls most likely asking them out and the girls receiving them blushed and giggled with utter happiness. I didn't exactly know anyone in this class except Ty Lee who was sleeping on her desk snoring lightly. She used to have loud snoring but being caught by Zao too many times made her learn to keep her snores down to a minimum. She also sat behind a pretty big guy so she had been in the safe zone...so far. I looked out the window and let out a soft sigh as I could see the wind rustling the trees outside. Gotta love that serene feeling wind brings..speaking of wind.

" Excuse me? Is this Fire Nation 101?" The voice of the air bender drifted to my ears causing me to almost have a whiplash when I turned to see in front of the class was none other than Aang. But, this class was mostly for fire benders so, what was he doing here?

" I was not informed we would be having a new student." Zao sneered at Aang. " I am to assume you are a fire bender correct?" At Zao's words my heart almost leaped out of my chest. He was gonna be discovered and he had only been here for a morning! For some reason I wished Katara would have taken Aang to Sokka's classes and said he was a non-bender.

" I sure am!" Aang replied cheerfully. Zao didn't seem convinced and I was in the same boat as him.

" You wouldn't mind showing me would you." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Aang smiled in determination, sticking his tongue out in concentration and putting himself into a stance. It was a fire bending stance. He inhaled before releasing his breath along with a uncontrolled line of red and orange spiraling fire that went right towards Zao, who ducked before impact getting the top fringes of his hair burned, and dissipated into thin air. The class tried to stifle their laughter and I smirked in satisfaction. Zao was a dick, he deserved a little punishment every now and then. I looked at Aang who was trying to put out the small fire on top of Zao's head.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! Take a seat new student." Zao's face was red in anger as steam started to form from his nostrils. Aang looked around the class spoting me and smiling before walking over to the seat next to me. I found my heart leaping with a sort of happiness that he wanted to sit by me. He sat and was about to say something to me when Zao's voice interrupted him.

" I don't allow hats in my classroom new student."

" My names Aang and I uhh- have a really bad haircut" Aang said a little nervously. Zao sneered again shaking his head in disapproval.

" Whatever I'll let it slide this week, but after that I won't be so kind. You all are free to do what you wish and somebody wake up Ty Lee." Zao sighed. The guy in front of Ty Lee shook her arm to wake her up but she was always on guard and head locked the poor guy. Aang found the whole thing funny. He had a nice laugh I would admit it. He turned to me staring at me curiously with those storm gray eyes. I found the stare unnerving.

"What?" I asked.

" Did it hurt?" He asked. I gave him a quizzical look that clearly showed he had to be more specific.

" The scar." He pointed to the scar I had tried to cover up. Well so much for being unnoticed.

" Not really."

" You're a terrible liar." Aang said sadly. I glared at him. How dare he pity me and talk as if he just knew everything about me!

" Says the guy who clearly air bended and can now suddenly fire bend!" I said pointing a suspicious finger at him. He seemed to ponder that for a moment.

" But I didn't lie. I can air bend, fire bend , water bend and earth bend." He replied nonchalantly. I waved him off while trying to keep myself from busting out laughing.

" What're you the Avatar or something? Aang you were probably gifted with air bending but you're really a fire bender. I'm sure you can probably pick up pretty big boulders and make magnificent water splashes and call it water bending and earth bending. But no one other than the Avatar can possess all four elements and he's been gone for over 100 years." I looked him up and down. " You don't look a day over 15."

" I'm 16! And what if...Never mind." Aang got a sullened look as he cradled his head in his arms on the desk.

" What's wrong? I was just kidding!"

Aang perked up " So you believe I'm the Avatar!?" He smiled that smile I was slowly becoming a sucker for. I sighed and decided to humor him.

" Of course I believe you're the Avatar Aang, and I'm the Blue Spirit." I joked. The Blue Spirit was an old folktale that my mother used to tell me. A man wielding twin traditional swords who was a part of the Fire Nation would interfere with Fire Nation's plans of destroying the balance between the four nations-but that was only a legend of course. Aang slammed his hands on his desk startling everyone. He raised his hand high in the air trying to get Zao's attention, who was blatantly ignoring it choosing to instead keep reading his magazine.

" Mr. Zao! Mr. Zao! Mr. Zao! Mr. Z-"

" Say my name one more time and I will personally melt your mouth shut! Zao bellowed throwing his magazine to the floor in annoyance. Aang only smiled cheekily in apology holding up his hands in a surrender.

" I was gonna ask if I could use the restroom."

" Fine go-"

" With Zuko!" Aang finished. Zao's look he gave Aang was probably the same as mine as we both stared at him like he just grew two dragon heads out of no where.

" You want to go to the restroom...with Zuko? Zao asked hoping he had heard wrong. Aang nodded his head vigorously.

" I don't know where the bathrooms are and he could be my guide."

Zao breathed out a heavy sigh in relief holding his chest. " Oh thank god! That's what you meant! Whatever just hurry back." With that as the cue to leave Zao returned back to his magazine which if I were to bet my money on it was a bikini magazine. I shivered because I remembered Ty Lee and Azula were models for one of the issues. Did not want to know what he did with that magazine in "private time". Aang pulled me out of my disgusting musings as he literally pulled me out into the hallway and towards the restroom.

" I thought you didn't know where the restrooms were!" I yanked my arm out of his vice like grip. He was short and skinny and frail looking-but man was he strong. He turned and looked at me giving me a smiling laugh. I gave him a "what the fuck" look.

" I wanted to show you something. I was told not to show anyone this but I trust you" He whispered looking up and down the hallways frantically just in case anyone was hanging around in the halls. I sighed crossing my arms in front of me.

" Alright Aang. You're raised my suspicion and interest soo what's so special you wanna show me?" I asked. Aang smiled at me for a moment and then reached up and took off his beanie and unzipped his jacket letting it fall freely to the floor alongside his hat. I gaped stumbling backwards and tripping over my own feet and fell flat on my butt. Aang had..had..ARROWS! On his arms and one directly on his forehead. The marks of an Air bending nomad and the...

" Avatar.." I whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Whew Almost out of High School ladies and Gents! Can't Wait but then a bit scared for the future..hmm..well I'll stop talking about myself cause that's not what you're here for lmao! Onward with the chapter~ for warning..Sorry If i make noo sense with these chapters im not very good at all this Q ~ Q

Toph's POV:

I hate these halls. They're stupid and make me feel like a caged freak. Did I mention they're stupid? Because they are. And now I have to deal with this idiot Zuko beside me who looks like he just saw a ghost muttering nonsense about arrows and monks. When did monks ever use arrows? I sighed and played with my food. It was lunch time, which is like the only time I EVER got to see Zuko,Katara and...Sokka. But Sokka was over there with the annoying..but I'd admit pretty girl Suki. I say she's pretty because her voice has that nice feminine touch to it while mine sounds like a tomboyish little girl. Since he was over with her I was left with just Zuko until Katara came. I growled in annoyance when Zuko's constant tapping of his fingers grated against my ears.

" Hey sparky you gonna tell me what's been bothering you or are you gonna keep getting on my last damn nerve?" I grabbed his finger glaring at him, daring him to try and drum his hands on the table again. He blinked out of his daze and looked at me as if I had just morphed from out of the wall. He quickly apologized and rubbed the back of his head.

" Ah S-sorry Toph..I just learned something today that I still can't seem to grasp.." He took a bite out of the disgusting lunch we were given and I followed taking a bite and resisting the urge to throw back up this puke "nutrition". I threw my fork on the table in anger.

" AUGH! I wish I could metal bend! I'd do some serious damage with that!" I yelled in frustration earning me a few questioning stares. Zuko patted my shoulder awkwardly, being used to my frustration to not bend metal. But I'd prevail one day dammit! I sat back in my seat with a puff moving the hair from out of my face. This is why I always wore my hair up! It always got in the way, I don't see why girls are so worried about their hair all the time. There were wigs and other substitutes for if your hair got bad. Crossing my legs and fixing Zuko with a smug smirk I leaned on my hands.

" Sorry about that little outburst~ But what'd you learn? Zao has hidden porn magazine's about your sister and Ty Lee?" I knew no guy like him could resist the Fire Nation's hottest teenagers. Zuko's head hit the table in what i assumed to be the most epic-est face-palm yet.

" Dude you were right about that..I saw the magazine! I know for a fact Azula went for a photo shoot for one of those magazine's a few weeks ago..but Thanks for bringing up that rather disgusting thought but no, that's not what i realized and I can't tell you anyway. It's Aang's secret not mine." He crossed his arms in a "end of discussion" matter and got up to throw his food away. I glared, a bit hurt, at his empty spot beside me. I've been Zuko's friend for YEARS! And this one student comes and he changes to this person who keeps stuff from me. We NEVER kept anything from each other. Hell he even told me he didn't really love his girlfriend-

" Where'd Zuko go?" Speak of the devil. I turned towards where I felt Mei's presence to be. I shrugged and drunk some of my milk,making small bubbles inside the carton.

" I don't keep tabs on your boyfriend. But he should be back soon." I heard her sigh in her always annoyed and bored fashion.

" Well tell him we need to deflower my uncle's garden today. My uncle's order." With that as her goodbye she left to god no where evil broody Mei's go. That left me alone at the table making bubbles in my milk carton. Alone...

" Why're you alone Toph?" I jumped making the milk spill off the side and onto the table. Turning my head swiftly I pointed an accusing finger at Sokka.

" Moron! Look what you made me do!" Why did I always do this to him...why am I such a jerk around him!? Graah ok Toph stop being a bitch and apologize for pouncing on him like that.

" Have any napkins so I can clean this up boomerang boy?" Damn failed that. He chuckled and wiped off the spot for me, I could feel his heat radiating off of him and I felt my face warm up incredibly. He smelled good. It must be a water tribe cologne or something. I didn't even notice he finished and I gave him a quiet thank you and suddenly felt self-conscious so I pulled my dress more over my legs and crossed my legs tight together like I learned from the etiquette lessons at the palace. Jeez Sokka look what you're doing to me. A spike of air rushed through me and I looked towards the door to enter the cafeteria and felt that air brain and Katara's presence enter the room.

" Sit here Aang, I'm gonna go get our lunches." Katara told him and he sat down right in front of me. I stared suspiciously at this guy. He smiled a lot. I was blind but even so I could still feel my eyes burning with his gazillion giga Watt smile he always seemed to Sokka wasn't here right now I'd probably try earth bending at the air bender. I've never fought an air bender before. Kinda got me pumped for a fight. So that's what I'd get.

" Well helloooooo Aang~ How was your day?" I gave him my best friendliest smile crossing my arms in front of me and leaning in towards him a bit. Sokka gave me a shocked look and I felt him tense towards Aang but maybe that was just me being the tense one. I reallly wanted to battle this guy. And I don't think my facade was fooling him as much as it was fooling boomerang over here. Need to step up your game Toph.

" My day went well. How very _'nice'_ of you to ask Toph." Damn he saw through my ruse. I smirked losing the innocence.

" That's just great."

" Is there something you want to ask Toph." He didn't ask a question meaning he knew I wanted something. I liked this guy. I crossed my arms challengingly.

" As a matter of fact there is. I want to battle you. All out battle. Not that killing battle stuff but a different type of battling." I said. Sokka's gasp of surprise and Aang's happy laughter fueled my inner excitement more. I haven't had a real battle since fighting Zuko when we were kids. Aang leaned towards me, I could feel his giddiness spiking as well.

" What kinda battle we talking about here?" He asked with pure curiosity. I hmmed in thought planning out what exactly I wanted. Then it hit me.

" We use the gym. There's white lines so we'll use those as outs. Three outs and you lose. All out battle remember that. If I win I get you to do my homework for the whole week."

" And if I win you become my friend deal?" He held his hand out to me and I shook his hand a bit timidly. Be his friend what kind of a deal was that? He'd want me as a friend...Such a weirdo..but that didn't describe the warm feeling I got at the thought of friendship. It was this puke food..had to be. I stood up and beckoned for him to follow me and I could feel we had a crowd following us as well. Knowing Sokka was gonna be watching me made me want to win even more to show him my strength. Aang poked my arm and i gave him a curious glare.

" We can use any elements right?" He asked. I looked at him confused. Any elements? Might as well humor the guy. Didn't think air benders were so dense. It was kinda funny.I waved him off dismissively.

" Sure sure use whatever you please air head. Just don't hold back on me." We both gave each other understanding smirks and walked into the gym. Let the battle begin.

Zuko's POV:

I had to clear my mind. Aang being the avatar was not really something you heard everyday. In fact you don't normally hear many people say oh yea hey I'm the avatar look at my weird markings. Though I wondered...his arrows, just how far did they go? I shook my head about that last thought I shouldn't be curious about that and I feel really bad for keeping this from Toph. I always told her everything and now I'm breaking that pattern because I'm afraid Aang would be caught. I had this overwhelming sense of protection for him for some unknown reason...but, I figured telling Toph wouldn't be that bad. And Toph didn't go around telling anyone the secrets he told her so she was the most trust worthy person I knew. I just HAD to talk with someone about this. I walked into the surprisingly quiet cafeteria expecting to see Toph and the gang at our usual table but, the entire cafeteria was empty. Even the lunch Lady's and janitors left their posts to where ever it was everyone had gone.

" Poor Zuzu always the last to know about everything. A shame." The annoying voice of Azula said from the corner of the room. It looked like she was also clueless on where everyone was but I wasn't gonna point that out so i played along. I walked over to her with my arms crossed.

" I was out taking a walk and I'm just now coming back sooo where is everyone?" I asked her,taking another look around the empty cafeteria just in case i missed a random person under a table or chair or something. Azula huffed looking away with her arms crossed as well. Looks like I was right about not being the only one clueless on what was going on. The buzz of Azula's phone interrupted the awkward silence. She read through the text with a gleeful smile.

" Well obviously they're all in the gym for some battle. How could you not know that Zuko." Azula smugly stated walking out the door and towards the gym. I sighed mentally shaking my head in pity for her. Was it really such a crime to admit that you were clueless? Guess it was for Azula. I followed after her and to our luck the gym was exactly where everyone was. We pushed through the crowd of people to get to see at least a glimpse of who was fighting whom but with no such luck. Azula tugged my arm and led me roughly and rudely through the people towards Mei and Ty Lee who had a whole row of seats right front in center to themselves. I gave a nod of my head in greeting to Ty Lee and tried not to flinch when Mei wrapped her arms around me in a bored manner. She never had emotion. Weird, but nice.

" I was looking for you." She said while sitting and patting the seat next to her for me to sit. I tried to put a little distance between me and her but not too much that it was noticeable. Looking at the court in front of me I could see two people. One wore a green bending outfit for girls and the other wore a red fire bending outfit. Their faces were covered by traditional masks so I had no idea who EXACTLY was fighting but by the looks of it a fire bending guy and a earth bending girl were about to be duking it out. I leaned back in my chair a bit more comfortably. It's been awhile since I saw some bending fighting. I'm either practicing with my Uncle or by myself and that's always fire bending alone. So this would be a nice change of leaned on my shoulder and a bit awkwardly i placed my arm around her shoulder, Azula and Ty Lee making mocking oohs and aahs at us. Tch women.

" Helloooo Boys and Girls! How you all doing today!?" The announcer ,who was just an over popular jock, said into a microphone. Cheers and applauds were his answer and he laughed spinning in over dramatic circles.

" That's good that's good I'm glad to hear! today will be a three strike battle! The competitors will participate in an all out battle, whoever steps over their boundary line will automatically be oooout! One,Two,Three strikes and they're gone-zooo! There are no kicking,pinching,punching,hitting below the belt or gropey gropey touching allowed got it you two?" The guy made groping motions toward the air and the room filled with laughter. I groaned and Mei did as well which made me smile a bit. Glad to know I'm not alone in being disgusted by his horrible attempt at humor. He placed his hands in the air asking for silence. The lights dimmed.

" Now with out further to do i introduce Toph Bei Fong!" He pointed toward the earth bender and Toph threw off her mask doing a few flips of tricks and landing in a battle stance. Everyone went wild. Chants of her name ringing through out the gymnasium. I stared severely confused at her. She caught my stare and shrugged in a "well can't stop it now" sort of way. Toph didn't just go out and pick fights,mostly because she called everyone at this school weak and a waste of time which was a bit harsh and really hard to explain and cool down half the people she insulted. So..who was she fighting? The announcer smiled happily hugging the microphone to himself.

" Ahhh~~ The energy I'm feeling in the room is so glorious! Indeed! Now I introduce Aang...without a last name! Give it up for him everyone!" He pointed towards the supposedly fire bender and Aang Threw off his mask and waved happily and full of pumping energy towards the crowd that erupted into awwwes and applause at his adorableness. I would have fell out of my chair if Mei wasn't on me. The fuck was going on here!? Though I was kinda glad he kept his hat on and that the suit was long enough to hide his marks

" OK you two clean battle and all that jazz OK on three. One..two..." He ran out of the way and back towards the side boundary. " THREEEE!" Toph was the first to attack giving her signature smirk and placing one hand on the ground using her other hand to follow Aang's movement. Aang was zigzagging having no idea that Toph was about to unleash one of the moves she's been working on for awhile. I clutched my hands together nearly drawing blood from the spots where my nails were digging into. Please Toph just finish this quick without letting him use bending! Toph let out a smooth breath pounding her free hand hard on the ground creating a giant sinkhole that was gaining quick on the still Aang. He fell in before he could utter a squeak in surprise. Toph huffed and folded her arms.

" That's all you got!?" She yelled in anger at the hole. The crowd seemed to agree with her as noises of distraught rang throughout the gym. No one was prepared for the ball of air knocking Toph over or the combination of water pouring over her and intensified fire smoke clouding around her, molding her legs to her spot. Laughter. There was laughter from the hole. A ball of air flew out of the hole carrying a ecstatic Aang with it. He landed right in front of Toph, his hand pulled back and then forming a earth bending hand motion pushed a boulder into Toph knocking her over the boundary line. The gym was dead silent aside from Aang's whoops and cheers. The announcer was staring back and forth between the two.

" S-s-strike one f-for Bei Fong..." He said unsure. Whispers began.

" Did he just Air bend!?"

" Forget that did he just Water Bend!?"

" You know screw both those ideas because did he just Fire Bend AND Earth Bend!?"

"What is he..?"

Please don't say it. Please don't say it.

" Well well We seem to have the avatar in our presence." The interested voice of Zao said from behind me along with a lot of other teachers who looked at Aang like he was their pot of gold. And i swore my blood turned to ice. I couldn't protect Aang anymore at that point. I failed..I'm sorry Aang..I'm so sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After a long LOOOOONG wait I'm finally writing a new chapter for this story…maybe I really shouldn't get so side tracked all the time *nervous chuckle* g-gomen! And in advance I'm sorry at the sucky content of this chapter *siiiigh* Now here's a new chappy Mon Cheri's~**

**ZUKO'S POV**

This was not good. Not good at all. Everyone was eyeing Aang like a prize and I had failed to keep him hidden. Dammit Toph! Though, I couldn't really blame her because I did keep this a secret from her. I just wish her thirst for fun and fighting wasn't so out of hand! Mei grabbed my arm hard; under her emotionless structure I could see that she was also curious about Aang. Ty Lee looked like she couldn't care less but my sister is what frightened me the most. The way she smiled and the crazy look in her eye…Aang I need to get you out of here.

"What!? When did you learn all those elements…wait, when you asked if we could use any element you didn't mean…oh fuck I'm fighting the avatar!" Toph scolded to herself struggling to get loose. Aang was oblivious to the stares and murmurs about him as his attention was on Toph. He took a cautious step towards her, holding out his hands in case he needed to retaliate. Toph picked up on the conversations going on slightly.

'That boys the avatar'

'Didn't he disappear over 100 years ago?'

'He betrayed us!'

'Oh boy…' Toph thought. She put her hands, which were the only things she was able to move from her position, in the air. What was she doing? Aang was also confused, lowering his stance and squinting at Toph with bewilderment. She laughed and shook her head.

"I give up airhead. I know when I don't stand a chance and I definitely don't stand one against the avatar." She looked up at Aang. If only she had did this like 10 minutes ago. I stood up with a bit of effort from Mei clinging to me and walked over to help Toph. I got a lot of disapproving glares from this but I didn't care at the moment. After a bit of help from Aang she was free. Cracking her neck and back and flexing her arms Toph was back and she had no idea what kind of madness she had just unleashed! I looked at Aang who didn't look the bit fazed by any of this and still held that childish grin. How can he not see what's going on? I sighed and grabbed both of their hands and dragged them towards the exit. We all needed to think of a plan!

"H-hey Zuko! What suddenly crawled up your ass and died?!" Toph growled out to me.

"I need to talk to the both of you and from the looks of it that's going to be a hard task to do…" I could feel people tensing up, you could cut this tenseness with a knife if need be! Toph seemed to have caught what I meant because she hurried up and was soon leading me and Aang out the doors and speeding to an abandon part of the school.

"What's going on? Are you not allowed to compete against each other or something?" Aang looked up at me questionably. I grimaced and refused to make eye contact. What could I say? More importantly what have I done!? I'm a prince and here I am making a hasty get away with a tempered princess and the avatar. I chuckled softly; we must look like quite the team right now. We turned the corner that had a set of stairs and decided this was a good a place as any to stop. I held my hand to my chest to try and calm down my racing heart, but what could calm down my racing mind? Toph sat on the stares with a loud huff, crossing her arms and looking at the floor apologetically.

"I'm…well I'm sorry I forced you to fight me airhead! I had no idea you were the Avatar." Toph grumbled, clenching her fists. Aang looked at Toph with confusion but smiled nonetheless.

"I would have told you but…the monks told me not to go around saying I'm the Avatar. They said a lot of bad stuff would happen if I did."

"And you think the situation we are in now isn't bad!?" I shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?! Instead of blaming people how about filling me in on this "situation" you keep talking about! Why did we run, who cares if I'm the Avatar, I'm not going to go around acting as if I'm better than anyone else you know." I sighed and fell flat on my butt in distress, rubbing the side of my face where the scar lied. He was right. I couldn't just go around blaming anyone but myself for letting this happen. I sighed and looked down at the spot on the ground that Toph found so interesting. I didn't want to see his face when I told him.

"The Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago, not only him but all the air benders were wiped from existence as well. While he was gone wars broke out. Bad wars. Many lost their lives and yet a lot of people still waited for the Avatar to return. After a few decades' people started to realize that he wasn't coming back and that they were abandoned. The balance between the four elemental nations re on the brink of being broken. So far we've managed to work out things but we don't know how long that will stay as such. People are most likely planning surprise attacks against one another as we speak. Aang…you've put yourself in a lot of trouble do you get it now?" I looked up into his grey eyes that were now filled with shock. He took steps backward shaking his head as if denying everything.

"N-no… t-that's not true! The Avatar is supposed to help people in need. I've been training and…and…" He fell to his knees limply, tears streaming down his face. My frown deepened and that look made even me want to tear up. I could tell Toph was also feeling the same way because she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. Sighing through my nose I stood up and turned to walk back to the gym. I could feel their questioning gaze on my back but, if this was going to work I had to have my mind set on it. Even, if I was going to make a total fool out of myself. Again my question is why am I doing all this for Aang? Am I being worried because he's the Avatar? Must be. The talk of Aang still hadn't stopped and now I could make out bits of my name mixed in their conversations as well. Good, id need them to have at least the slightest interest in me if this was going to work. I opened the doors and the room feel silent, all eyes on me. I'm pretty good at ignoring the stares, when you have a scar like this you will be mauled by eyes once in a while. I just wasn't used to the curious glances of my sister or even Zhao. I walked to the middle of the floor and turned towards everyone. Not even a breath could be heard. I smirked; I have power at this moment.

"How are you all doing, I hope you liked the little show we put on for you guys!" I tried so hard to smile but it came out looking more forced than anything. Questioning murmurs started up.

"Show? But we just saw the Avatar!" Someone from the crowd yelled, many others agreed. I laughed softly, this is where I make it or lose it.

"What are you stupid? The Avatar died over a hundred years ago, and you think he'd be stupid enough to show himself in plain sight? That was all mirrors and props, all choreographed." I explained, holding my hand out nonchalantly. People were starting to believe me; well that takes care of th—

"And how exactly were these effects done Zuzu? I'd love to see an example of 'air bending'." There Azula stood, arms crossed and a smug smirk on her face as always. I sighed; I knew this wouldn't have been that easy. But what was I going to do? Fuck it, I'm already in deep.

"Ah yes_ dearest_ sister now behold how it was all done, you see you take the stance of an air bender and uh vents! Yea the vents will push an immense amount of air in your hands like so" I pushed my hands forward and my eyes widened greatly when a rush of air passed through my hands towards Azula. Everyone was shocked, I was even more so. Azula's hair was blown everywhere and she stomped her feet.

"Well way to go moron! You managed to have us all fooled about the Avatar, but this was interesting none the less, congrats brother." She smiled approvingly. What? Congratulation from Azula!? All the other occupants of the room stood and clapped in joy for Zuko's _performance._

Some came up and slapped me friendly on the back and congratulated me saying it was the most amazing thing they've ever witnessed. I chuckled a bit embarrassed and made my way out the gym.

"Way to go sparky." I turned and saw Toph leaning against the wall next to the gym doors, I warm satisfied smirk on her face and next to her stood Aang.

"Aang…were you the one—"I couldn't finish because Aang had threw his arms around me in a tight hug. The front of my shirt was getting wet and from the quivering of his body it was safe to say that he was crying but…why? A bit tentively I brought my arms up and wrapped it around him. His body was so small against mine. I don't even remember hugging Mei but here I am hugging him.

"Thank you Zuko…Thank you so much..." It was whispered but I heard it and a wide smile was placed on my face as I hugged him tighter, telling him everything was ok now. Because that's what friends do…right? Yes I'm over protective of Aang because he's my friend. I think his eyes and he himself is beautiful because he's my friend. He makes my heart flip flop because he is my friend. It all makes sense now or…did it? Little did I know a pair of eyes watched us from the gym. Eyes that held all of our problems for the future.


End file.
